Gorey Demise
by Tsuki-Dei
Summary: - "El abecedario nunca ha sido tan sangriento. Hasta ahora" Colección de Drabbles, One-Shots. Múltiples personajes, diversas parejas. *Gore, Horror*
1. A es por de Asuma

**(A/N)**

Comenzando un nuevo fic de continuación :D Aunque, para ser más exactos, es un conjunto de one-shots, drabbles. Fueron inspirados por la canción "Gorey Demise"- de Creature Feature, y es de ahí en donde saqué los temas.  
Debo decir que esto es, más que nada, para practicar mi forma de escribir gore/horror. Serán un buen número de capítulos, uno por cada letra del abecedario, y creo que no estarán enlazados entre si. Muchos, muchos personajes estarán involucrados, y los mataré a todos :D  
La mayoría de los shots (si no es que todos) serán UA.  
Y, por favor, que NADIE mencione alguno de mis otros fics. En estos momentos, mi cerebro está muerto...

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío.  
**Setting: **UA  
**Personaje:** Asuma.  
**Rating: **M  
**Conteo de Palabras: **612

* * *

_A es por Asuma_

Muchos dicen que fumar perjudica tus pulmones.

Bueno, eso es cierto. Fumar tiene ciertos efectos secundarios. Te dificulta el hacer ejercicio, y hace que el respirar sea difícil, sin mencionar que tus uñas y dientes adquieren un tono amarillento. Oh, las implicaciones. Gloriosas, inconvenientes implicaciones, al usar ese objeto.

¿Qué le había dicho Kurenai? "Tu horrendo hábito de fumar, o yo. Tú elijes, Asuma"

Por supuesto. Y Asuma había elegido con sabiduría, la opción más factible. No podía permitirse perderle, aunque el tener que elegir entre las dos cosas que más quería en su vida fue una decisión muy difícil para él.

Ah.

Extrañaba a Kurenai.

No se arrepintió de haber elegido sus cigarrillos, no al menos en ese momento.

Fue después—cuándo se encontró en su puerta a una Kurenai completamente enloquecida, y luego todo fue oscuridad. Hasta que despertó, se dio cuenta de que lo había golpeado con una roca, en la cabeza, y en medio de su concusión pudo distinguir que lo arrastraba hacia dentro de la casa.

Entre sangre que salía de su frente, y luces brillantes que estaban sobre su cabeza, y puntitos blancos en sus ojos, y frío en su espalda, pudo darse cuenta de que lo había llevado hasta su baño.

Ni una palabra pudo salir desde sus temblorosos labios, porque su cuerpo estaba entumecido, y se sentía temblar (¿O convulsionar?). Y Kurenai… era un ángel, pensando solo en el bien de Asuma, y preparándole un cálido baño—o al menos eso es todo lo que le estaba diciendo la chica. Ella no le guardaba rencor, le decía. ¡Oh, no! Nada de rencor, por no haber renunciado a fumar para conservarla a ella.

Por eso cuidaba de él. Por eso había abierto la llave de la gran bañera blanca, y estaba esperando a que se llenara por completo. Sin burbujas, le dijo Kurenai. Sin burbujas, porque quiero verte.

Asuma pudo haberle sonreído—con sus dientes amarillentos, y con tanto,_ tanto_ amor—pero estaba muy ocupado intentando respirar.

Ello lo había levantado—lo mejor que pudo, siendo más pequeña, que él; una delicada flor, que había sido suya. Lástima. Lo había levantado, y rodándolo, lo aventó dentro de la bañera.

Asuma cayó boca abajo, a duras penas comenzando a despertar de su entumecimiento, pero era algo fútil—Kurenai lo había volteado, y Asuma podía verla, sus ojos observando por debajo del agua la imagen deformada de su linda Kurenai. Y ella le sonreía. Y él negaba con la cabeza, y el agua alrededor de su frente comenzaba a teñirse de rojo por la sangre que se lavaba.

Y el aire comenzó a faltar, más y más, y ardía. Luego abrió su boca, intentando respirar, pero en lugar de encontrar su precioso aire, se encontró con una bocanada de agua. Y volvió a aspirar agua, y su boca se llenó de ella, al igual que su nariz, y toda esa agua lo comenzaba a afectar.

Sus ojos, encantadoramente abiertos de par en par, enrojecidos, asustados, miraban de lado a lado, y un poco más y se le hubieran salido de sus cuencas. Sus manos se movían frenéticamente intentando agarrar algo, pero Kurenai lo tenía firmemente agarrado del cuello. Las uñas amarillentas de Asuma rasgaban la blanca piel del brazo de la chica, y rasguñaban, y sangre manchaba el agua.

Y Asuma estaba asustado. Se contorsionaba imposiblemente en el agua, y sentía su pecho volverse pesado por el agua, y había _desesperación_ rodeándolo, junto con lindas burbujitas.

Lo último que alcanzo a ver, fue el hermoso rostro de su Kurenai, sonriéndole, mientras prendía un cigarrillo y se lo llevaba a sus rojizos, seductores labios.

Fumar tiene efectos secundarios. Puede causar la muerte.

* * *


	2. B es por Baki

**(A/N)**

Estaré colgando los capítulos de dos por dos, espero. Reviews dejando sugerencias, gritos, amenazas, son bienvenidos n.n  
Y... raro S:

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío.  
**Setting: **UA. Muy extraño.  
**Personaje:** Baki  
**Rating: **M  
**Conteo de Palabras: **905

* * *

_B es por Baki_

-Seguro sabrás que todas las acciones tienen consecuencia…

Baki frunció el ceño.- Por supuesto. Esos mocosos no merecen tener ni un poco de compasión, señor.

La figura, ensombrecida por la oscuridad, lo miró analítico, y luego hizo un sonidito en el fondo de su garganta.

-No quiero cuestionar tus métodos, Baki—pero creo que has exagerado un poco, con el castigo…

-Con el debido respeto, yo creo que no es demasiado. Estos niños tienen que aprender a respetar a su maestro, y sé que cinco días sin comida no debe de ser nada, para ellos. Aprenderán a sobrevivir.

El otro dio un suspiro, abatido, cansado, y estresado con el que estaba frente a si.- A pesar de que ellos hayan sido entrenados para soportar ambientes tan… adversos, debo decir que privarles de su comida no llevará a nada bueno, Baki, y me temo que tú sabes eso muy bien.

-¿Qué podrían hacer?- le espetó con ironía Baki, su cara contorsionándose en un gesto de burla, las marcas rojas que adornaban su cara arrugándose ligeramente.

El otro ensanchó sus ojos maliciosamente.- ¿Pones en duda mi criterio, Baki?

La expresión de burla no duró mucho en el rostro del otro.- N-no, señor.

-Porque ciertamente parece eso.

-¡N-no! ¡Claro que nunca me atrevería--

Fue callado por un movimiento de manos que emitió el otro. Sus ojos brillaban misteriosamente, y malicia, enfado, y tal vez un poco de sadismo se reflejaba en ellos.

-Detesto más que nada en este mundo aquellos que tienen carácter débil, Baki. ¿No sientes lo mismo?

-S-sí…

-Y detesto aquellos que no tienen voluntad propia. Tu actitud me viene cansando, Baki. A veces me da la impresión de que piensas que eres más inteligente, más poderoso, mejor—cuando en realidad solo eres una pequeña pieza de ajedrez en mi tablero.

-…-

-¿Es eso? ¿_Acaso te sientes mejor que yo_?

-¡N-NO! S-señor, esto es--

-Has sido de buena ayuda, Baki.- le dijo el otro, quitándose sus lentes, y limpiándolos con un pedacito de tela. Luego se los volvió a poner, y sus ojos brillaron aún más.- Pero creo que te estás saliendo de control.

Luego, Baki sintió brazos agarrarlo por detrás, inmovilizándolo, y llevándolo a rastras. Desesperación recorrió su cuerpo, y se encontró luchando contra esas personas misteriosas, pero no pudo hacer mucho.

-Lamento que hayamos llegado a tales extremos…

En esos momentos solo se escuchaban los gritos desesperados de un hombre que temía por su vida, porque Baki sabía que este hombre era todo seriedad. Fue arrastrado hasta un muy familiar pasillo, y llegaron hasta una muy familiar puerta de metal.

Los ojos negros de Baki se abrieron a más no poder.

-Oh, por dios--No, no, nonono¡NO!¡NO!

El hombre lo seguía no muy lejos, con su traje negro tan formal y bien planchado, y sus zapatos lustrados haciendo un molesto ruido al caminar. Se detuvo frente a Baki, observándolo, y le sonrió, al tiempo que le hacía una seña a los que lo sostenían.

-Como tú dijiste…

Luego, la puerta de metal fue abierta, y Baki fue lanzado adentro, a las sombras.

-Aprenderán a sobrevivir.- le sonrió, y luego la puerta fue cerrada, y no había nada más que oscuridad rodeándolo.

Jadeaba, jadeaba. Utilizaba toda su convicción para no llorar. Jadeaba, aspiraba por aire. Todo estaba oscuro, no había luz. Se levantó torpemente, y golpeó la puerta, y jaló la manija, para intentar abrirla, pero era inútil. Esa puerta era impenetrable. Él mismo la había diseñado.

Y, la mente maliciosa y maniática detrás de todo eso, fue lo suficientemente amable, como para brindarle un poco de iluminación. Las luces se prendieron, y él cubrió sus ojos, encandilándose por un segundo.

Hubiera preferido quedarse encandilado, porque cuando por fin pudo ver, se encontró con tres pares de ojos desenfocados.

-O-oh…- ya no podía retroceder, su espalda estaba contra la puerta, y los chicos avanzaban hacia él.- H-hola… tiempo sin verlos…- intentó no mostrarles miedo.

-Cinco días,- murmuró Temari, con una voz completamente fuera de lo normal. Baki tragó saliva. Comenzó a sudar en nerviosismo.

Kankurou no estaba tan lejos, asomándose por detrás de su hermana con curiosidad, observando a Baki. La chica comenzaba a acercarse demasiado, y al mayor eso no le pareció muy buena señal.

-¡A-aléjate, fenómeno!- levantó su mano, dispuesto a darle un manotazo en la cara a la chica, para alejarla, pero antes de resumir su golpe, una mano se había cerrado en su muñeca en doloroso agarre.

El más pequeño, Gaara, le enviaba la peor mirada que había recibido hasta ese entonces. Y luego le sonrió.

-N-no…

La chica se había movido por completo, y Baki no le prestaba tanta atención a ella, porque Gaara estaba mordisqueando su mano con horrible placer. Un desgarrador grito resonó en la garganta del más grande, cuando sintió los dientes de Gaara perforar su piel, sintiéndolo arrancarle pedazos de ella. Luego Temari estaba en su cuello, y no pasó mucho para que luego estuviera mordiéndolo, y arrancándole de forma irreal y grotesca un pedazo de carne de ese lugar.

Comenzando a ahogarse en su propia sangre, intentando empujar a los pequeños monstruos que aferrados a su cuerpo lo carcomían como hienas, mordiendo, arrancando, masticando su piel. Su voz dejó de oírse al poco rato, ahogada en gorgoteos asquerosos.

Gaara, Temari, Kankurou—ellos entendían que situaciones extremas merecían soluciones extremas.

Y cinco días sin comida eran suficientes para volver hasta la persona más sana, en caníbal.

* * *


End file.
